Family of A Dragon
by Mika Casey
Summary: Dragon Land, many years later: a family fanfic. Rated Teen just to be safe.


**Author's Note:** I know, I'm a loser. It's just that the Dragon Tales dragons are so cute! And Ord and Cassie are so obviously in love. Enjoy the introduction; I hope to make this a multi-chap fic. I'll try to update soon. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please please review!

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Tales is (c) Sprout, I think. I'm really not sure.

* * *

**_Family of A Dragon by Mika Casey_**

* * *

A pink dragon stood deep in a cave, standing at the enterance of a smaller cave within. She held up a lantern that cast a faint light on the room, and she saw a large figure lying on a bed under a mass of white blankets.

"Sweetie, its time to wake up." She spoke loudly so her son could hear her past the fabric.

She heard a grunt as the pile on his bed shifted. "Five more minutes, Momma..." He whined.

"Tobias, I do not want to get any visits from Professor Zach about your attendence at the school." She said firmly, blowing a small flame onto a candle that was mounted to the wall in his room. The room lit up, and she saw how messy it was. Sighing, she said. "And you need to clean your room. Emmie's family is coming over later; maybe Zachary will help you clean up."

The pile moved again, and the blankets were flung away and a dark blue dragon blinked as his eyes got used to the candle light. "Fine, fine." He muttered, standing up and stretching. His scales caught the candle light, shining midnight blue. He was already taller than his mother, because he had inherited his father height genes. He had a metal star hanging around his neck that had been given to him when he was a baby. Every dragon in Dragon Land had one; his mother's was a full moon, and his father's was a sun.

Once she was sure Tobias wasn't going to get back into bed and fall asleep, she left his room. Walking along the stone wall within the large cave, she came to a larger opening. She saw a large bed with her husband's sleeping figure in it, and beyond that their newborn baby's crib.

She stepped towards the bed, and got back into it where the blankets were undone. She pressed her muzzle against her husband's back; the cold blue scales soothed her as she felt his steady breathing against her cheek.

"Cassie?" His voice startled her, because she thought he had been sleeping.

Letting out a quiet purr, she whispered. "I'm here, honey. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered, and she could imagine the crooked smile that occupied his face. "Isa was crying when you were asleep last night, but I rocked her for a while. She fell asleep quickly."

Cassie took a deep breath, then let it out again. "I have to go wake up Zyana. I love you, Ord." She told him, wrapping her short pink arms around his large torso.

"I love you too, Cass." Right when he said her name, Isa started wailing. "I'll feed the baby." He said, standing up quickly and rushing to her crib. He lifted the infant dragon and held her close to his chest. Her scales were a deep magenta color, and her crescent moon necklace swung back and forth with the motion of being picked up. Ord patted her on the back as he carried her out of the room.

Standing up as well, Cassie followed her husband out into the hallway. She turned to her left as he went right, walking once against past Tobias's room and to a third door at the end of the hallway. She stepped past the arch and lit a candle with her breath, and walked to the small bed. A lavender dragon was curled up, half covered by her blankets, and her mouth was slightly open as she slept.

Extending a hand, Cassie lightly shook her daughter to wake her up. "Zyana, its morning. Wake up."

The five-year-old uncurled herself and yawned. "Momma..." She muttered, looking up at her mother with confusion. "I no wanna go to school."

Cassie chuckled. "I heard from Professor Max that you're finger painting today." She propped her daughter up and pressed her muzzle against her small lavender one.

"Okay, Momma. I'm hungry!" She declared, blue eyes blinking.

"I'll make some dragon berry pancakes, then." Cassie said, lifting her daughter from her bed and carrying her out of her room.


End file.
